A Marionete e a Flor
by Lady Murder
Summary: Ele era oco por dentro, ela era pura por fora. Nunca se completariam, mas sempre estariam juntos. - Resposta ao Desafio Drabble mais Fanart -
1. Flor

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e... E... Continua não pertencendo, oras o.o'.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Flor**

Sakura... Cerejeira. A flor mais bonita que Sasori já vira. Forte, decidida, esse era seu tronco. Frágil, carente, essas eram suas folhas.

Toda vez que ela aparecia, pareciam a ver pétalas ao redor. E ela sempre aparecia.

Nunca deixou de atender a um único chamado dele. Sempre que ele queria, sempre que ele desejava, a sua flor estava ali, sorrindo. E mais uma vez ele sentia aquela pequena flor em seus braços.

E, quando a chamou pela última vez, ela estava lá. E as pétalas também. Mas ela não sorria.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**N/A: **Ok, essa foi uma resposta ao desafio Drabble mais Fanart proposto por mim para a Srta. Abracadabra. Sim, mais um xD. Serão 10 drabbles não ligados de diferentes temas. Hoje foi flor, espero que tenham gostado, é minha primeira SasoSaku, então peguem leve xD. Mas eu gostei 8D. Bem... Reviews? xD


	2. Boneca

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não pertence. Que m...

**-x-**

**Boneca**

Sakura sempre foi apenas uma marionete nas mãos de Sasori. Somente mais um de seus brinquedinhos.

Não... Ela era diferente. Ela não era só uma marionete... Ela era uma boneca. A boneca dele.

Bonecas são cuidadosamente pintadas, enfeitadas, criadas. E foi o que Sasori fez com ela, a pintou calmamente. E, com o tempo, a deixou criar vida própria.

Seu erro.

Sakura não queria ser só uma boneca. Não queria ser apenas um brinquedo. Ela queria mais. Muito mais.

E, por causa disso, Sasori viu seu fim. Nas mãos da boneca.

- x-

**N/A: **Bem, o segundo capítulo do desafio n.n . Ah, esqueci de dizer no cap passado: a fanart está no meu profile .

Uma pequena explicação sobre o cap passado: não, não foi a Sakura que morreu . Foi o Sasori. Tipo, foi ela quem o matou xD.

Outra explicação: os drabbles não tem ligação. Bem, é isso. Vamos às respostas das reviews:

**Srta. Abracadabra: **_Com certeza. E não, NaruSaku n é vida ¬¬. Bem, que bom que gostou. Sim, Sasori-danna é O cara.Beijão._

**Paty-kon-chan: **_Nossa, brigada n.n. Yaay, brigada de novo!! Tem sim, ta no meu profile . Beijoos._

**Chibi Anne: **_Oii sobrinha o/. Sério? Brigada o/. Não, não tem ligação n.n . E foi o Sasori que morreu, como tem ali em cima xD. Aqui está o próximo o/. Beijão o/_

**Mr. Montagh: **_Na verdade ele xD. CORRAM! Er... Esqueceu o gadernal hoje, filho? Sua mão não lhe ensinou isso xD. Teatro owna \o/. Brigada, seja lá o que for bumft . Beijão._

É isso. Até a próxima o/.


	3. Beijo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. E tenho dito.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio Drabble mais Fanart com Srta. Abracadabra **

**-x-**

**Beijo**

Os beijos sempre estariam na boca da Sakura. Nunca sairiam. Cada vez que a imagem de Sasori vinha em sua mente, mais ela sentia o gosto daquele beijo em sua boca.

O primeiro havia sido de surpresa, um ato impulsivo dele. O segundo foi Sakura quem deu, logo após o primeiro.

E eles sempre estariam ali. Em sua boca. Por mais que o corpo de Sasori não estivesse mais presente, sua boca quente estaria. O gosto de seu beijo estaria. Sempre.

E quando ela tentou por uma última vez capturar aqueles lábios, a frieza veio. Mais o gosto ainda estava lá. O gosto eterno do beijo.

-x-

**N/A:** Amo vocês, não gostei muito do cap (?). Depois respondo as reviews xD. Beijão o/


	4. Olhos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. E ponto.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de Drabble mais Fanart com Srta. Abracadabra**

**-x-**

**Olhos**

Sasori admirava os olhos de Sakura. Grandes, verdes e expressivos. Qualquer coisa que ele quisesse descobrir sobre ela estaria nos olhos da mesma.

De tudo, talvez o que ele mais gostasse nela eram os olhos. Aquelas duas esmeraldas o fascinavam, o enobreciam.

Odiava os ver vermelhos, pois sabia que ela estava chorando. E não gostava de vê-la assim.

Porém na última vez que os viu ele estavam assim, vermelhos. Sasori, então, passara sua mão sobre eles e sorriu, num pedido mudo de que não chorassem.

E eles obedeceram.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Oiiii! Sim, eu sou cara-de-pau xD. Desculpem pela demora, mas é que... é que... Bem, a gente demorou xD.

Enfim, não sei se gostei ou não desse capítulo o.o'.

Ahn... Espero que tenham gostado o/

Agora, as reviews:

- **Srta. Abracadabra – **Oww, que bonitinho! D. Que bom que gostou o/. Beijos!

**- Chibi Anne – **Que bom que gostou o/. Sim, uma enorme pena i.i. Sim, morra Sakura 8D. Beijos!

**- Chuck Lil – **Ui, que bom 8D. Beijos!

**- Uchihinha chibi – **8D. Continuei o/. Beijos!

**- Paty-kon-chan – **Que bom que gostou o/. Beijos!

**- Mr Montagh – **Sim i.i . . . Wee junte-se a mim nessa empreitada o/. Beijos!

É isso n.n . Bye o/


	5. Manhã

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. E ponto.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de Drabble mais Fanart com Srta. Abracadabra**

**-x-**

**Manhã**

**-x-**

E Sakura se sentava na janela, esperando. Esperando o sol ir embora. Esperando as estrelas e a lua surgirem.

Esperando Sasori chegar.

E então, ao cair da noite, ele vinha. E a tomava em seus braços. E, para Sakura, a noite deveria ser eterna. Só para aquele momento nunca acabar.

Mas a manhã vinha. Junto com o sol e um céu claro.

Sakura definitivamente odiava as manhãs.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Wow, voltei 8DD. Eu sei, eu sei, demorou um bocado. Mas digamos que eu e a Srta Abracadabra somos um tanto preguiçosas XD. Mas enfim, aqui está mais um drabble :D.

Gostei dele 8DD.

Parando com a enrolação, vamos as reviews:

**Srta. Abracadabra: **Rula totalmente -asteriscos-. õ/

**Chuck Lil: **Nhai, que bom -asteriscos- õ/

**Mr. Montagh: **-.-' você realmentep recisa aprender a fazer reivew i.i

**Chibi Anne: **Morra Sakura 8DD. Que bom que gostou -asteriscos- õ/

**Paty-kon-chan: **Nhai, que legal! -asteriscos- õ/

This is. Bye bye n.n

**Reviews?**


	6. Gelo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. E ponto.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de Drabble mais Fanart com Srta. Abracadabra**

**-x-**

**Gelo**

**-x-**

Frio. Muito frio. Sakura sempre se perguntava como a pele de Sasori podia ser tão fria.

Sempre que aqueles braços a rodeavam ela sentia um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo.

Mas... não era ruim. Por mais que Sasori fosse frio como gelo, Sakura sempre estaria ali para esquentá-lo.

Porque, diferente de Sasori, Sakura era quente como o fogo.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Acabei mais um, yay 8D.

Nem sei se gostei. Está estranho xD.

Mas enfim, vamos logo às reviews.

**Chibi Anne: **Não ta habilitado? o.o'. ! SAUDADES! T.T Que bom que gostou :3. Beijo, amour!

**Paty-kon-chan: **Yay! Que bom que gostou!! Beijos!

**Mr. Montagh: **Nada de NaruSaku aqui, filho. xD. auhauhauahah. Que bom que gostou! SasoSaku é vida! -sim, bem melhor 8D-

Até a proxima!

**Reviews ou travessuras?**


	7. Medo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Fatinho.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de Drabble mais Fanart com Srta. Abracadabra**

**-x-**

**Medo**

Nenhum dos dois queria admitir. Mas ambos tinham medo. Muito medo. Medo de serem descobertos, medo de serem mortos, medo de nunca mais se verem. Sakura tinha medo que descobrissem que ela se encontrava com um Akatsuki. Sasori tinha medo que descobrissem que, muitas vezes, ao invés de procurar um portador de um demônio, ficava ali com ela. Sakura tinha medo de ver Sasori sendo morto por Konoha. Sasori tinha medo de ser mandado matar Sakura pela Akatsuki. Ambos tinham medo de morrer e de ver o outro ser morto.

Mas o medo só os atiçava a continuar com aquilo.

**-x-**

**N/A: **100 palavras cravadas \o/. Tirando a poeira da fic com a Abra, mas enfim xD. Bem, espero que tenham gostado!

Quanto às reviews...

**Anne Asakura – **Ah, sério? Que bom! Também te amo, sobrinha ;D

**Akasuna no Naty – **Que bom! Aqui está a continuação ;D

**Srta. Abracadabra - ** Há, eu não me importo \o/, pode fazer quantas quiser 8D. Enfim XD. Que bom que gostou! õ/

**Paty-kon-chan – **Diferente é sempre bom, né? XD. Que bom que gostou ;D

**Lust Shinoda – **Eu ri xD. E que bom que gostou! Ah, nem curto muito, mas enfim. Aqui está! Bgs!

**Swiit Dawn –** Ah, que bom que acha isso! E irei terminar sim, em breve XD. Aqui está a continuação. ;*

É isso.

**Reviews? **


	8. Pulsação

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de Drabble mais Fanart com Srta. Abracadabra**

**-x-**

**Pulsação**

Sasori pousou sua mão no pescoço de Sakura, que estava deitada. Aproximou do rosto dela e, logo, a pulsação da garota estava acelerada. Ele gostava desse efeito que tinha sobre ela. Roçou seus lábios nos dela e a pulsação só aumentou. A cada toque, mais rápido ficava. A cada beijo, mais forte ficava. E ele só se divertia.

A única coisa que o preocupava, era Sakura sentir sua pulsação e perceber que o mesmo ocorria com ele.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Mais um, espero que gostem. Sem ânimo para responder às reviews, mas obrigada por elas.

**Reviews?**


	9. Morte

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de Drabble mais Fanart com Srta. Abracadabra**

**-x-**

**Morte**

Sakura observou Sasori ligar a música. O som calmo do tango ecoou naquela casa. Aproximaram-se até ficarem no meio da sala. Sakura deslizou sua mão desde a maça do rosto do ruivo até o final de seu peitoral. Ele fez o mesmo, porém pelas costas dela. Começaram a dançar sem tirar uma única vez o olhar um do outro, a não ser quase Sakura tinha que girar. Em um movimento, colaram seus corpos e Sasori levantou a perna de Sakura até sua cintura. Beijaram-se com volúpia.

E quando ambos levantaram as adagas, a morte não lhes pareceu tão ruim.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Penúltima =O. Eu particularmente gostei desse drabble. Mas enfim. Preguiça de responder ás review xx'. Mas obrigada. Amo-as, sério.

**Mais reviews? **


	10. Amor

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de Drabble mais Fanart com Srta. Abracadabra**

**-x-**

**Amor**

Encararam-se. Um em cada canto do cômodo. E no olhar do outro eles viam o que eles mesmos estavam pensando. Pensavam no cheiro da _flor _de cerejeira que estava impregnado nos corpos deles. Na relação mestre de marionetes e _boneca_ que eles tinham. No gosto do _beijo_ do outro que ainda formigava em suas bocas. Nos _olhos_ do outro que sempre o observaram. Naquelas _manhãs_ que eles nunca queriam que chegassem. Na pele fria feito _gelo_ e a pele quente feito fogo um do outro. Na _pulsação_ de seus corpos que sempre aumentava quando estavam juntos. Na _morte_ que nunca queriam pensar.

E sem nem ao menos se aproximarem, sabiam que ali existia _amor._

**-x-**

**The End.**

**N/A: **Obrigada mãe, obrigada pai, obrigada gente que me apoiou e... Parei. Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo. Obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews! Amo vocês!

**\o/**


End file.
